This invention relates generally to label-making apparatus and method, and, more particularly, to apparatus for and a method of making layered laminated labels primarily of the type comprising a central layer of printable substrate material disposed between first and second cover layers, and a peel-off backing layer.
Laminated labels of the type described above are advantageous in that a durable yet inexpensive label may be made by sandwiching a printable substrate of relatively inexpensive material between clear cover layers of a suitable plastic, thereby avoiding the use of vinyl, for example, which is typically used as a substrate and which is considerably more expensive.